Myrddin Beelzebub
Myrddin Beelzebub, formerly known as Myrddin Astaroth, is the current leader of Hell and one of the only two Satans left after the events of 666. He is the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game. Appearance Myrddin is a bewitchingly beautiful and attractive young man appearing in his early twenties, with pure white eyes and olive green hair that is slicked back. He has a mysterious aura around him which he claims makes him seem devilish. Personality Myrddin is a rare person among Demons who “creates”, preferring to create new things and claiming that it is one of his hobbies. Myrddin, however, doesn’t care much about the role as a Satan, focusing more on his hobby over his job, and also has a easy going nature like his fellow Satans. Despite this, Myrddin isn't irresponsible and will fulfill his role as a Satan when required, proven when he kills the Demons of the Old Maou Faction and creating a method to defeat the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch to protect Hell. He is also quiet possess dry sense of humor towards his enemies, particularly from the Old Maou faction, as he called "praises" all discrimination and criticizes that the Devils from the Old Maou Faction throw at him, and tends to mocks his enemies if he deems them worthless. Myrddin highly values his friendship with Percival. According to him, whoever becomes Percival's enemies will also become his. He even upright told Shiva, an immensely powerful God to not hinder Percival to which Shiva just simply laughed. He is still a kind and caring person, as he helps Arthur and the Pendragon team from their various problems. History A member of the Astaroth clan, Myrddin is Percival Lucifer's childhood friend and rival. Like Percival, he was also an ace of the Anti-Satan Faction and became a Satan after the conflict between the Old Maou Faction and Anti Satan Faction came to an end. Sometime after being a Satan, Myrddin created the Evil Piece system to help replenish the number of Demons which eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Demonic Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As the current Beelzebub, Myrddin is one of the most powerful Demons in Hell. In fact he, along with Percival Lucifer, Kason Belphegor, Dredge Leviathan, Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus, Drakon La Leviathan and Rizevim Livan Lucifer, is one of the seven Demons who are considered Super Devils, with their powers and abilities far exceeding even that of the Seven Original Satans, rivaling that of some of the more powerful gods. This was shown when he easily disposed of the Demons of the Old Maou Faction which consisted of High-Class and Ultimate-Class Demons (who enhanced themselves through unknown means), all while sitting. Raylan Ryoku Lucifer and Zeoticus Gremory has stated that Myrddin, Percival's and Kason's immense power made it so that there was no position worthy for them besides being Satans. * Calculation Demonic Power: Due to his interest in calculations, Myrddin had developed his demonic powers to specialize in calculations. His Demonic Power is so unique that among all the Demons, only Myrddin's Demonic Power specializes in creation. ** Kankara Formula( , also known as Equation of Military Supremacy, it is Myrddin's specialized move which has the ability to control all phenomenon using equations and formulas. With it, Myrddin has shown the ability to take control of his enemies' demonic power attacks, change their shape, direction, and also increase their power. Master Magician: Myrddin is a genius in researching demonic magic spells particularly to those created by the original Satans. In his youth, he shown to have known many and different magic calculations, it is particularly shown when he formed and developed anti-spells and method against the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch that are attacking Hell during the events of Volume 15. Myrddin and his servants created a different magic-circle technique problems that work on the rampaging monsters. Flight: '''As a pure-blooded devil, Myrddin can fly using his Demon wings. Other Skills '''Keen Intellect: Even at the young age, Myrddin already possess such knowledge that no one (other than Azazel) who can compete him in Hell, a rare case when it comes to/among the Devils. His knowledge gives him high degree of advantages, in many ways especially when it comes to calculations, magics, and equipments. Master Inventor: Due to his liking of calculations, Myrddin became a successful inventor with the fact that he created the Evil Pieces system that helped repopulate the devils and eventually the Rating Game. He even became the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department. Myrddin also modified Arthur's King/Master Piece to allow the latter the exclusive ability to his rank to a Bishop, Rook or Knight. After the modification, Arthur had mentioned that he could work very well with Azazel in inventing though Myrddin discounted this idea basing it on that Azazel likes to create something from another base while he himself likes to create something from nothing. Master Tactician: Myrddin is credited as a genius, a tactician of the highest class. His ability to predict future events was noted to be the reason that Myrddin is even more feared by other mythologies than Kason and possibly Percival are. Equipment Inventions Being the Chief Advisor of the Technology Department of Hell, Myrddin has created many inventions beneficial to it. The notable ones are below: * Evil Pieces: '''The system used by devils today that allows for easier repopulation where the High-Class Demons contract and reincarnate other beings, notably humans, especially one with ancient gears, into devils to create a small group of individuals with high power rather than an army of small power. ** '''Evil Pieces Scanner: '''In Volume 14 Myrddin showed a chess board that scans the evil pieces placed on it for any abnormalities when the Occult Research Club visited him to find out about Arthur's status through his Evil Pieces. * '''Light-Manipulation Device: Trivia *He claims that the only reason he became a Satan was because Percival and Kason became one themselves. *Myrddin was considered for the position of Lucifer along with his rival, Percival, after the devil civil war due to their immense strength and status as Super Devils. However Percival was chosen for the position due to being better at gathering people than Myrddin. *Myrddin's name is derived from the Welsh name of the Magician of King Arthur, Merlin Ambrosius '('Myrddin Emrys) *The only known member of Myrddin's peerage is the "Holy Blue Bull", Kuyutha. **Kuyutha in Arabian mythology is the bull that was supported underneath by Bahamut in stabilising the world. *Myrddin is one of the three known Devils to be placed among the ranks of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", the others being Percival and Kason. *"Ajuka Stadium", one of the many stadiums in the Alliance Cup was named in Myrddin's honor. *Myrddin's demonic powers which specializes in creation serves as the perfect contrast to Percival's demonic powers which specializes in destruction. *Myrddin's smartphone game is called Beelzebut. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Seven Great Satans Category:72 Daemons Category:Masters Category:Astaroth clan